The present invention is related to a roman type blind drapery structure, including a Roman-type drapery made up of a blind body with an upper tubular section transversely disposed at the top edge thereon for an upper beam made of a major/minor telescopic rod to be led there-through, a plurality of cord-passage hoops equidistantly seamed from top to bottom at the rear side of the blind body thereon for both ends of a pull cord to be led sequentially there-through, and a lower tubular section laterally extending at the lower section of the blind body for a rod-like counterweight to be located therein, permitting the blind body to suspend naturally and smoothly downwards when stretched fully or partially open in practical use; whereby, the upper beam thereof, adjustable to window frame of various sizes, is simply led through the upper tubular section of the blind body to complete the assembly of the Roman-type drapery thereof, and the blind body mounted onto the upper beam thereof is easily detached there-from for the replacement of another blind body of different design without the upper beam being changed therewith, facilitating the various decorative effect as well as easy assembly and replacement of the Roman-type drapery thereof to boost the economical efficiency and competitive power thereof.
Please refer to FIG. 1. A conventional Roman type blind drapery includes a Roman-type drapery 10 made up of an upper beam 11, and a blind body 12 of proper length and width fixedly attached to the underside of the upper beam 11 thereof wherein the blind body 12 is sequentially folded backwards in equal space and seamed up into double layers to form a plurality of elongated through holes 13 from top to bottom thereon, and a plurality of retaining hoops 14 are symmetrically riveted at both left and right sides of the elongated through holes 13 in equal distance thereon for both ends of a pull cord 15 to be led sequentially there-through. A roller mount 16 is disposed at one inner side of the upper beam 11 therein to clamp tight the pull cord 15 for location thereby. Both ends of the pull cord 15 are securely fixed to the bottommost retaining hoops 14 thereof. Thus, when the elongated through holes 13 are actuated by the bottommost retaining hoops 14 raised upwards by the pull cord 15 thereof, the blind body 15 is sequentially gathered up and suspended downwards into multi-layers.
There are some drawbacks to such conventional Roman-type drapery 10. First, the blind body 12 is directly fixed to the underside of the upper beam 11, and both the blind body 12 and the upper beam 11 are unable to be adjusted according to the size of different window frames. In case the Roman-type drapery 10 purchased is unfit to the size of a window frame, the Roman-type drapery 10 must be either replaced with a new one or made do for an improper window frame, which is inconveniently limited in decoration as well as assembly thereof. Second, the blind body 12, fixedly attached to the underside of the upper beam 11, must be dismantled along with the upper beam 11 in one set for the replacement of another blind body 12 of different design, which is quite limited in variation and may increase the cost in purchase. Third, the roller mount 16 must be assembled to the inner side of the upper beam 11 to clamp tight the pull cord 15 for location thereby, which is quite complex in the assembly parts. Besides, the blind body 12 must be folded and seamed up in equal distance to provide the elongated through holes 13 for the retaining hoops 14 to be symmetrically riveted thereto before the pull cord 15 is sequentially led through the retaining hoops 14 and located by the roller mount 16 adapted at the upper beam 11 therein, which, complicated and time-consuming in assembly thereof, makes the conventional Roman-type drapery 10 uncompetitive in the market.